One-shot: Qu'est-ce que l'audace?
by Yuuran
Summary: AU-3Z inversé ・GinHiji Toushirou a encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur la classe de fou qu'on lui a confié - à commencer par un certain albinos au regard de poisson mort pas si mort que ça...


_Très cours, juste un p'tit quelque chose qui m'est venu après un dissertation de méthodologie de trop T.T_

* * *

><p><strong><span>One-Shot: Qu'est-ce que l'audace?<span>**

_Qu'est-ce que l'audace?_

Un sujet de philosophie plus bateau que jamais - pourtant, Hijikata n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir choisit la facilité…Surtout quand il s'agissait de cette classe là en particulier. Troisième année Z, plus problématiques qu'eux, il n'avait pas vu - et ne voulait même l'imaginer! Même si une rumeur disait que le lycée Yato était loin de se laisser distancer niveau "cas sociaux", Toushirou avait confiance en ses élèves…pour être les plus grands cancres que ce siècle n'ait jamais connu.

Le jeune homme soupira en aspirant profondément sur sa cigarette avant de s'emparer d'une nouvelle copie. Il s'attendait à tout, vraiment! Entre Kagura qui avait rendu une copie illisible parce que son bento s'était renversé dessus pendant le test; Sougo qui lui avait fait une liste des cent façons dont il voudrait le voir mourir; Kondou qui n'avait fichtrement rien à faire là mais c'était du Principal Gorille dont on parlait, un cas bien plus grave que les élèves; Yamazaki et son "anpan" qui fichait bien la trouille…Le professeur avait vu une lueur d'espoir en arrivant à Katsura - un plan structuré, des arguments plausibles…mais des "Zura jaa nai, Katsura da!" entrecoupaient presque toutes les phrases - Hijikata prit soin de noter de ne plus jamais laisser Katsura entre Takasugi et Sakamoto durant un test, il devenait trop facile à déconcentrer…il essaya aussi de se contraindre à demander à Shimura-Gorille-sensei d'empêcher son lunetteux de petit frère d'écouter-regarder-rêver de Teradako Tsuu avant un contrôle - il se passerait des paroles d'une autre des chansons de l'idole…Quoi qu'il en soit! Oui, Toushirou était prêt à tout quand il s'empara de la dernière copie de son tas - à tout sauf à ça…

_Qu'est-ce que l'audace? L'audace, c'est ça…_  
><em>Sensei, je vous aime. Sortez avec moi.<em>  
><em>Sakata Gintoki.<em>

Toushirou ne put rien penser d'autre à part que ce gamin avait vraiment de l'audace. Son coeur battait bien trop fort pour le laisser penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre…

⁃ Sensei, vous ne nous avez toujours pas rendu nos tests de la dernière fois! s'exclama Shinpachi quelques jours plus tard.  
>⁃ Quoi? Tu as déjà oublié les paroles de tes chansons, Megane-hito? grogna le professeur de littérature en remontant les rangs.<br>⁃ Ah! Hidoi! Sachez que Otsuu-chan a donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour ce single!  
>⁃ Vous commencez à prendre de mauvaises habitudes, sensei? taquina Gintoki, la tête posée dans sa main, coude appuyé contre son bureau. Vous pourrez bientôt ajouter "fainéant" à "mayora" et "usine ambulante de nicotine" sur votre CV.<br>⁃ …Je ne suis pas encore arrivé à ta copie, Sakata, mentit Hijikata. J'espère que tu as prit ça au sérieux, hum?  
>⁃ Plus que jamais…, souffla l'adolescent avec un regard intense. J'y ai versé toute mon âme, sensei.<p>

Et alors que le reste de la classe éclatait de rire devant ce qui passa pour une énième blague de l'albinos de service, Toushirou ne lâcha pas son élève des yeux, tentant de comprendre les rares émotions qu'il laissait apparaître. Le professeur ne sut pas ce qu'il devait faire de cette chaleur qui se répandait dans poitrine…

⁃ Sougo, détention pour une semaine; China, corvée de ménage pour deux; Kondou, sortez de ce placard; Takasugi…aucun commentaire; Sakata, Katsura et Sakamoto…Je suis déçu, termina Hijikata alors que tout le monde était venu récupéré sa copie. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez des maîtres quand il s'agissait d'audace - à part Takasugi, personne ne m'a rendu quoi que ce soit de correcte!  
>⁃ Sensei, je ne peux pas l'accepter! se rebuta - comme prévu - Katsura. Pourquoi est-ce que Takasugi a eut plus que moi alors qu'il n'a rien écrit?<br>⁃ Laisse tomber, Zura! intervint Gintoki, plus nonchalant que jamais, un sourire de chat satisfait sur les lèvres.  
>⁃ Zura jaa nai, Katsura da!<br>⁃ Tu as ta réponse, Baku-Mania, conclut Toushirou. Ah! Et Sakata! Tu as sérieusement besoin de cours particuliers. Viens me voir à la fin des cours pour que l'on parle un peu de tout ça.  
>⁃ Ha~i!<p>

Un brouhaha ne tarda pas à envahir la salle de cours, comme à l'habitude. Et si vous faisiez attention, entre Kagura et Sougo qui se disputaient à coup de poings, Kondou qui stalkait une Shimura Otae de passage dans le couloir, Shinpachi qui essayait de tenir un gorille en chaleur éloigné de sa soeur, Yamazaki qui mangeait son Anpan, Sakamoto qui rigolait à gorge déployée, Katsura qui observait ses cheveux comme-ci il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde, Takasugi qui portait en fait un bandeau à l'oeil juste parce qu'il trouvait ça cool…Et bien au-milieu de tout ça, vous pouviez voir le sourire satisfait que Gintoki aborda alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur sa copie qu'il tenait presque affectueusement.

_17h, sur le toit du bâtiment de sport._  
><em>C'est ta seule chance, ne sois pas en retard, TenPaー<em>  
><em>H.T<em>

* * *

><p><em>Donnera peut-être une suite un jour, à voir...Pas très sûre que ça ait valut le coup de poster ce grain d'haricot mais bon Yoroshiku ne, minna-san ! °^° Onegai ;.; <em>

**Quoi qu'il en soit, me voilà GinHiji fandom, wait for me *^* Je vais grossir un peu tes archives - enfin, essayer x3  
><span>**


End file.
